Sources and Light Deflection Elements
Point light sources, in particular halogen lighting means or LED-based lighting means, have by now become central to lighting technology development in particular owing to their energy efficiency. Many point light sources in all power classes are available on the market, so that all lighting technology applications can be carried out with these light sources.
Often, particularly for the illumination of domestic and business rooms, the desire arises to achieve homogeneous light emission over a large light exit surface, so that for example the light output can take place homogeneously from the ceiling of a room. Taking into account reliability and energy efficiency aspects, the use of a multiplicity of the aforementioned point light sources is desirable.
In this case, however, there is the problem of combining or converting the light emission of a plurality of point light sources in such a way that the desired combined light emission—which may for example be homogeneous—is achieved.
To this end, large-surface light emission elements which combine the light output of a plurality of point light sources are known from the prior art. These may be formed from a plurality of lens elements, in which case the lens elements may also be combined integrally. According to a previously known combination of a plurality of lens elements, one point light source is respectively to be assigned to one of the lens elements, the point light source then being arranged in a cavity of the lens element. Each of the lens elements is formed in order to output a part of the light of the assigned light source essentially directly, while another part of the light is reflected by the lens element so as to obtain a relatively accurately delimited region of the light output, or a relatively accurately delimited lit region, which is illuminated by the light output of the one lens element. The combination of the light output, or the lit regions, then produces the desired lighting technology effect—for example desired homogeneous illumination of a surface.